Tangled Ribbons
by pottergeek100
Summary: Draco hears Hermione say that she wants a muggle Christmas and decides to give it to her... After all how hard can it be? Written for the Christmas Prompt Competition on the HPFC forum. Dramione pairing, established relationship. One-shot.


_**AN: Hello everyone, merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year! I meant to put this up earlier but then the crazy that is Christmas occurred and my laptop refused to work. This is my one-shot for the Christmas Prompt competition on HPFC. It is a Dramione so if you are one of the people that only stick to canon then don't read. If you don't mind then enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: JK's lawyers refused to give me the rights to Harry Potter for Christmas so I own nothing.**_

The date was the 21st of December and Draco was beginning to panic. If it had been any other year he would be perfectly calm, but that before Hermione Granger. They had gotten together three months ago, after they'd been forced to work together for a "house unity" project Dumbledore started. While working together they'd managed to see past their prejudices against their houses and each other, and sometime after that they fell for each other.

A few days ago Hermione had said to Draco in passing that she preferred the way that Christmas was celebrated at her home; she claimed that it was more personal. Since it was their first Christmas together Draco wanted to make it special for her, even if it meant doing things the muggle way. Naturally if the muggles could manage to do it Draco would have no problem, or at least that was what he thought.

After several attempts at wrapping, Draco was able to admit that perhaps the muggle way was harder than he had assumed. He was covered in pieces of wrapping paper due to the cello tape that kept getting stuck to him. Despite all of this he had managed to wrap up Hermione's present and Draco thought that it looked good, but it was missing one thing to make it perfect, the bow. Without it the present didn't look right, and Draco refused to give his girlfriend something that wasn't perfect, so with a sigh he started to tie the bow.

Draco was still trying to tie the stupid thing an hour later when Hermione came into the dorm, a feat only possible during the holiday while his housemates were away. He hurriedly put away everything before she could see it, as she still had no idea that he was doing Christmas the muggle way. Then he picked up one of his books and pretended that he had been reading it before she could question his sitting alone in silence.

She walked up to Draco and gave him a quick hug before settling down in the seat next to him. As usual Hermione had a book with her, reluctant to stop her studying even during the holidays, and Draco knew from experience that it would be pointless to try and stop her. Today she'd brought her potions textbook with her so that she could look over the material they'd cover after the holidays, not wanting Professor Snape to have an excuse to damage her grade. Since they'd gotten together Hermione had done most of her potions work with Draco, as it was one of the few subjects where she wasn't the best, and since Draco was it was easiest to go to him for help.

They remained in their positions for a while, Hermione studying and Draco pretending to read when he was secretly just watching his girlfriend. After several minutes of this Hermione finally broke the silence "Draco, why are their ribbons on your hands?" Draco froze and put his book down slowly, while he frantically searched his mind for something to say.

Hermione was much too smart to fall for any feeble excuses that he could come up with, but Draco was reluctant to tell her the truth as it would ruin the surprise. Due to the extended silence on his part, Hermione was now giving Draco a look that meant tell the truth now or else. Finally Draco reached the conclusion that it would be wiser and safer for him to tell her the truth, as any lie would be received with a particularly nasty hex.

He took her present out and began explaining, but didn't look up at Hermione while he talked, afraid of her expression. "Well you said a while ago that you preferred the way Christmas is celebrated at your house, so I thought that I could make your Christmas here like that. Then I had trouble wrapping the present and that stupid bow wouldn't tie..." Draco's babbling was quickly cut off by Hermione pressing her lips softly against his.

Once they pulled back Hermione drew Draco into a hug, a bright smile adorning her face, while Draco was left puzzled yet happy at the suddenness of the kiss. Being Hermione it didn't take her very long to pick up on his confusion and explain herself. "Doing things the muggle way was very sweet of you Dray, especially since I know that you have never done it before. Despite the fact that the bow isn't tied, the present is absolutely perfect, just because of the amount of effort you put into it, so thank you Draco."

With that said Hermione pulled Draco into another kiss, and he found that all of his worries about the bow disappear from his mind, and instead he focused on his happy and beautiful girlfriend. Although to Draco the present wasn't perfect and it never would be, Hermione liked it, loved it even so he didn't care. Hermione was happy, and at that moment nothing else mattered, not house rivalry, not blood purity and not even the upcoming war. In the unique tranquility of the empty Slytherin common room, there was only happiness, contentment and love.

_**AN: Wow that was a really sappy ending... Anyway that was my first fic that wasn't sad in some way so feel free to criticize! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at Dramione and if there are any canon shippers that I have annoyed, please remember to read the author's notes in future! That is all from me so...**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs.**_

_**Pottergeek100.**_


End file.
